Comfort in the Night
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Yuugi has a terrible nightmare one stormy night, so Yami decides to comfort him. (Takes place before Final Duel. Yami was given his own body so he wouldn't feel so confined in the puzzle.)


Kitten:Hi,everyone! Kitten here! So I'm pretty excited that this is my first story, and I'm trying my hardest on this one, so please, nothing but Good Reviews! Thank you!

Kitten:Okay!Now that that's over with...Yami,Yuugi?

Yami & Yuugi:Yeah?

Kitten:Would you mind doing the honors for me?

Yuugi:Sure thing,Kitten!

Yami & Yuugi:AngelKitten112478 does not own Yugioh.

Kitten:Sadly...

Kitten:...Anyways,enjoy!

It was pouring pretty hard one night in Domino City. Reports said that it wouldn't stop until morning. They suggested for residents of the city to stay inside for the rest of the night, just for safety reasons. Not many people were out that night, unless they were driving home from work, so it was taken that they took the report's advice.

Yami was sitting at the counter,his arms folded, Millenium Puzzle was safe around his was sitting in his chair and watching T-V. He was always watching T-V unless he was sleeping. /It's his hobby,I guess.\\\ Yami thought with a shrug as those Crimson Orbs glanced over at his chuckled to himself before going back to his had his own separate body,which was just felt nice not to be so confined in that puzzle. Still, he knew that he should keep the puzzle around,for the sake of his memories.

Yami 's right...his memories. He still hasn't recovered them yet. At this point, he was getting to mention anxious. It's been _four_ _whole_ _years_ , and the young pharaoh still hasn't found his memories. Usually Yami would call it pathetic,but... he supposed he couldn't rush these kinds of things. After all, he had friends here friends were basically his family. Especially Yuugi. He had to make the most of his time with the young boy. Who knows how much more time they have left together...

"Yami?" Came Solomon's voice, snapping Yami out of his thoughts and he jumped, startled. "Eh!?" He turned to Solomon. "Y-Yeah,gramps?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Solomon questioned, looking at him."Like Yuugi? It's nearly midnight, my boy. How can you manage to stay up so late?" Yami chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's because I can't sleep, I guess. I'm just thinking..." He trailed off. "...About?" Solomon asked,raising a brow. Yami gulped, really not wanting to talk about it. "Sch-School" He lied. Oh, was he a _terrible_ lier. Solomon furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "No,I don't think so." The older man pushed himself up and out of his chair, he turned the T-V off. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to the Crimson eyed teenage boy. "What's really bothering you, son? You know that you can tell me." Yami sighed, knowing that his grandpa was right. "...It's just..." He trailed off and sighed again, not knowing how to put it. "Your memories?" Solomon asked, understanding, and Yami nodded. "I'm sorry that it's taking this long, son" Solomon said genuinely, putting a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. "It's just really hard to believe that I can still get them back when it's been four years already." Yami stated with a heavy sigh. "I know,I know." Solomon said with a sigh as well. "...Yami?" He then abruptly said. "Yeah?" Yami retorted. "I want to thank you." "For...what exactly?" Yami asked, raising a brow in confusion. "For everything. Everything that you've done for us since you've been here. Especially for Yuugi. You mean so much to him. He cares about you deeply. More than you'll ever know. He's grateful to have you as a friend,I'm certain. You don't mind staying around a while longer, do you?"

Yami felt better now after hearing young boy shook his head. "No, I don't mind staying a while longer. I would love that actually." Solomon smiled."That's good to hear.I'm sure that we'll find your memories soon." "Thanks,grandpa." Solomon hugged his eldest grandson, Yami returning it with a big smile. Solomon pulled back after a minute and grinned at Yami with his hands on the boy's shoulders. Suddenly, he reached over and pinched Yami's right ear, causing the boy to yelp in surprise."H-Hey!" "Now go and get some sleep!" Solomon scolded sternly. "That's an order,Yami! You understand? Go and get some rest! Say 'Okay'." "Ahh!OKAY,OKAY!"

Meanwhile in Yuugi's room...

The young child was tossing and turning constantly, his hand clutching the bed trickled down the side of his forehead and he was shaking terribly. "No...please..." He mumbled in stress."Please,don't hurt him!He's all I have!"

*Yuugi's Nightmare*

 _Yuugi groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around, confused. "W-What...?" He said, baffled as he gradually stood up. "Where am I...?" "_ _ **Yuugi Mutou"**_ _Came a dark voice followed by a chuckle, and Yuugi's eyes widened. "_ _ **So,we meet at last"**_ _The voice was coming from behind him. Yuugi spun around with a glare. He saw a big dark shadow. "Who the hell are you!?" Yuugi questioned, gazing at it figure chuckles richly. "_ _ **An attitude, I see."**_ _Yuugi glared even harder._ _ **"Let's just say...I'm an old enemy of your friend,the pharaoh."**_ _"Enemy...? The pharaoh?" Yuugi repeated. "How do you know the pharaoh?"_ _ **"Oh,you'll find out sooner or later."**_ _The shadow retorted before smirking. "_ _ **If I were you, I would get out of the Pharaoh's way."**_ _"What are you talking about?" Yuugi questioned, folding his arms. "I am not in Yami's way!" "_ _ **Oh,please"**_ _The shadow cackled. "_ _ **You are ALWAYS in his way. Getting all close to him, becoming quote on quote, "best friends", and expecting him to stay with you forever. Newsflash,Mutou! He CAN'T stay with you forever! Soon, maybe not now, but soon, he'll me forced to leave you and come and face me. And when he does, I'll CRUSH HIM!"**_ _"Shut up" Yuugi growled before adding quietly. "You're_ _ **wrong**_ _. I don't expect him to stay with me forever.I know that he's going to have to leave me soon. I just don't like thinking about it." He then looked at the shadow. "What do you mean crush him?! You can't do that! He'll beat you, I know he will! He's stronger than you!" The shadow smirked sickly."_ _ **IS he,Yuugi? Is he?"**_ _The shadow pointed behind him._

 _Yuugi turned around to see a figure of Yami not too far away from older boy was just staring ahead blankly. "Yami!" Yuugi cried. The shadow smirked. He held out a hand and a orb of red, dark energy appeared there. He was aiming at Yami. Yuugi saw this and his eyes widened."Yami!" He exclaimed."Pharaoh! LOOK OUT!" Yami didn't listen, however, and he just stood there. The attack ended up hitting the boy. "NO!YAMI!" Yuugi screamed. Once the attack ended, Yami's lifeless body was visible. "YAMI!" Yuugi screamed. He rushed over to his friend. The teenager bent down and tears filled his Amethyst orbs."Yami" Yuugi cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No...Yami..." The boy's head dropped and he sobbed uncontrollably. The shadow grinned."And now...it's time to finish you off..." He held up another ball of energy and threw it at Yuugi. "_ _ **Farewell,Mutou!"**_ _Yuugi's head snapped up and he screamed as the attack was about to hit him..._

 _...!_

*End*

Yuugi screamed in horror as he shot up in bed. He was drenched in cold sweat. The youth breathed heavily, trembling and his eyes were wide. "Y-Yuugi,are you okay?" Came a familiar voice. Yuugi looked over to see Yami beside him. Those big Crimson eyes showed deep concern. Yuugi's lack of answer worried him even more, and was about to ask again, when Yuugi abruptly let out a loud sob and wrapped his arms around Yami in a tight hug. He buried his face in Yami's black shirt and bawled, his shoulders shaking. Yami had a shocked expression at first, but after a minute it softened and he hugged the younger boy back,slowly rubbing his back."Shh...it's okay,Yuugi..." He said soothingly. Yami kept rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

After a few minutes,Yuugi's tears came to a halt and he sniffled. Yami's shirt was soaked, but he didn't hugged Yuugi tight as he spoke,"Are you okay to talk about what happened in your nightmare now?" He asked softly, already knowing what was wrong. Yuugi shakily sighed and nodded. "...I..." Yuugi said."I dreamt of this weird shadow figure... he told me that he was an old enemy of yours... and that I was always in your way... he said that you would leave me soon... and that you would come to face him... and he would destroy you... and then..." Yuugi clenched a fistful of Yami's shirt. "He attacked you and...you died...I-I was so scared...I thought I lost you..." Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he began crying again. Yami sighed, feeling bad for his best friend. "Yuugi,it's okay. None of that was real. Everything that he said was a lie. You're never in my way. You're my best friend! I'm not going anywhere,I promise..." "No,that's not true!" Yuugi sobbed into his chest, startling Yami. "Sooner or later, you'll have to leave! Isn't that right? You have to get your memories back..." His voice cracked. "...So you can go home..." "...Yuugi,I-" Yami started to say, but stopped, not sure of _what_ to tell him.

Yami cared about Yuugi like a brother. And he would do anything to protect him. Even if it meant sacrificing himself for the boy. To him, Yuugi meant the world. Before Yuugi came, the young pharaoh barely knew anything about friendship. Or Kindness. But Yuugi changed that. And thanks to Yuugi, he is the kind person he is today. As long as he had Yuugi, he didn't need anything else. Yuugi and the others were his family now. And he needed to accept , he didn't mind accepting it. He was happy to accept it.

"Yuugi," Yami said again,now knowing what to say, and Yuugi looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Look,Yuugi. You're my closest friend. As long as I have you and the others, I don't need my memories. You mean the world to me. And I'm never leaving you,I promise." Yami finished with a big grin. Yuugi sniffled again."You-You mean it?" "Of course!" Yuugi sighed, calming down. Yami held the boy on his lap and the boy laid his head against his looked back up at the pharaoh who grinned and squeezed his shoulder smiled and yawned. After a while, the child fell to sleep, glad to be in his best friend's arms. Yami soon fell to sleep as well, holding Yuugi one look said it all.

Yami would be with him forever. They would always have each other. No matter what. And that's all that mattered.

Kitten:Sooo...hope you guys enjoyed my very first story! Like I said,I tried very hard on it, so good reviews please!

Yami & Yuugi: Have a nice day! Later!

Kitten:OH YEAH! Here's a message real quick;

I just signed up recently. So I have to take some time to get used to all of the functions, so my next story

most likely won't be until tomorrow, afternoon time frame. But I will try to upload a new story as soon as I can! It's a promise!All of you have a nice day!

Kitten:R&R! Kitten out!


End file.
